


Little Death

by suzukamori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Doctor Seo Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, I write sins, M/M, Nurse Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some kinky shit, Today was a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukamori/pseuds/suzukamori
Summary: A little death happens when someone causes you a well done orgasm; exactly what Yoonoh got.





	Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my excuse to contribute to Jonhjae because I just started liking nct and I love how they interact and if I likes I ships it :))
> 
> Also, in this AU Jaehyun is from England and Johnny is fully Korean but has his English name.

They don't actually know how it happened or maybe they do know how it happened but were too oblivious to pinpoint where it started.  
  
Another day that he wakes up tangled in the sheets with his amazing boyfriend on his side. The lazy sun rays of the morning are lightening up the room and bit by bit kissing both pales boys skin. While one had the duvet only covering half of his tight and his member the other was completely covered.  
  
Taking a moment to appreciate the object of his adoration and lightly trace his fingertips on the right side of the face. Yoonoh smiles deeply and his eyes only speak love. A hand slowly makes its way and gently grabs Yoonoh's and directs it to his lips leaving a light kiss to the palm of the hand mumbling a lazy; “g'mornin' babe.”  
  
With his soft voice that sounded deep due to be affected by the _just woke up phase_ of the day. He smiled back at him and said. “Good morning,” they share that look once again. As if one or the other had the moon hung up on the neck. If you told Yoonoh two years ago that he would be like this he would have called you crazy or that you should stop using cheap drugs. He himself didn't believe his eyes, yet.  
  
Waking up to see the person he had love since day one felt like a dream that he needed to be reminded almost everyday that no other than the oh! Dr. Seo was head over heels for him. Speaking with facts, Yoonoh wasn't confident, but his lover had made sure to let him know that he doesn't compare to all the others he had fucked. He wasn't just a good fuck.  
  
Dear god was Yoonoh a good man in his past life that deserve such a good man. Sure he had his flaws; everyone has flaws. But the deer himself treated those more like treats than actual flaws. You couldn't count the times that he had the elder wrapped up in his throat.  
  
Not that Youngho is an abuser, mind you. Is just that he had his kinks, you know. Yoonoh didn't mind his boyfriend denying him the air while fucking him to oblivion.  
  
No one would know anyways. It was part of his pleasure, things that give him pleasure as well. And, who is him to deny his lover pleasure?  
  
Other than that; Youngho had his intense moments. Sometimes too much for Yoonoh to handle. Some others would talk about how good and rough he is but Yoonoh can sure do tell you more than that. Because Seo Youngho is so much more than just go–a rough lover at bed.  
  
Have you ever felt a room so hot that you felt that you are either melting or burning or maybe both? Well, for the lack of better words, this should make it up for that, indeed, Yoonoh had felt both. At the same time.  
  
Bringing the younger closer to him they share one of those intimate kiss. The kiss starts innocent – chaste even – it quickly turned into something more when the elder asked for entrance licking, kitten like, the lower lip of the other. The tongues meet once and the elders tongue goes down tracing a line with his at the bottom side of Yoonoh's making him shiver.  
  
Pulling away, he started to suck on the tongue and the other lets out a moan. Unknowingly the younger starts to gently roll his hips in search for friction from the elder. Before anything could escalate the elder abruptly stopped and stand up from the bed. “No, John! Don't do that. Come back to me,” Yoonoh whines doing baby grabby hands.  
  
With a chuckle the elder answered. “I can't Yoonoh –”  
  
“―I have to work and so do you,” with a mocking voice he finished what the elder was going to say, he knew it all too well. Youngho let out his infamous lopsided smile in display and walked butt naked to the bathroom.  
  
Sitting down, Yoonoh tilted his head and bit his lower lip eye fucking his boyfriend backside. “Fuck, you're so hot,” he murmured. Having that on all display for only Yoonoh to see everyday was something out of this world.  
  
Getting up from the bed he started doing the shared bed and after it prepare his and Youngho's clothes for the day. Proceeding to the shower quickly with his boyfriend and then brushing his teeth. Youngho takes a little longer in the shower. He's a clean freak.  
  
Getting ready while singing he heard. “Babe, I have a surgery scheduled for today so we won't be able to have lunch.” Youngho shout from the shower, the bathroom door was open. They never close it. “We are missing one assistance for the surgery. If you want I can recommend you."  
  
“No! It's okay, recommend the tanned dimpled goofy nurse,” he shouted back and went to the kitchen to look for a glass of water and energy pills to put it on the nightstand for when Youngho gets out.  
  
“You mean Namjoon?” says as he got out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, his well defined body covered in droplets and hair dripping. This happened occasional but it always had the same effect on Yoonoh. It always leaves him staring and flustered.  
  
  
  
“Yeah. I mean, he had been wanting to assist on a surgery for months now. I think this is a good one for him. It's the one that it's a heart transplant, right?”  


With his signal lopsided smile he said. “Wow! My baby is very thoughtful of his co-worker.”  
  
Youngho walked to the side of the bed where Yoonoh had left his clothes and the pills with water taking in them in. While the other was sitting against the headboard of the bed. Without any trace of shame Youngho took his towel off in display for Yoonoh his all glory. Of course that the brown haired boy eyed fucked him shamelessly, there's no doubt or question in that.  
  
The elder knowing all too well he smirked smugly. “Like what you see?” said when he puts on his briefs and pants that hang low on his hips putting his V line in display.  
  
Unintentionally, and all too cutely he blinks and says, “who said that I don't mind the view that I see?” his sultry voice doesn't match at all with the cute features that he had made. ' _Mmm_ ' the elder answers in a purr sexily crawling to Yoonoh on the bed.  
  
Their faces were close, they could feel their breaths on each other and their lips were barely touching. It was like their bodies were waiting for the one to break to tension that kept building in. Mouths slightly opened and lips graze. “Babe, we have to go to work,” he murmured, ' _uhuh_ ' was the answer. “But one kiss won't hurt, right?” Youngho murmured again in the others lips.  
  
“Yea. Just one kiss.” Yoonoh confirmed.  
  
Closing, to kiss him roughly, the younger hands would never stay in place and he started to touch all over his boyfriend. From Youngho's abs to lock his fingers in the elders damp hair. Yoonoh kissed him like if he was suffering from starvation and Youngho was his first plate of food in years. And the elder kissed back like if it was pure oxygen, the thing missing to his life.  
  
Two years and they had never lost that touch, hopefully the ones to come either. From sucking and biting their lips got swollen. Both got more needy for each other, things escalating all too quickly. Yoonoh maneuvered to somehow get Youngho against the headboard and straddle him.  
  
Grinding, letting out lines of moans in their heated kiss. Yoonoh last strings of self control went down the drain when Youngho mouth reached for his neck and sucked hard on the very weak spot.  
  
Now, anyone can get horny by sucking their neck but this isn't about that, this about how he was sucking his neck. That's two different things. This one doesn't leave bruises but it does leave the other wanting for more.  
  
He traced his tongue along the jugular vein.  
  
It wasn't fast, it was slow leaving his traces behind for the cold air hit in a mix for warm breath. Once he reached where the neck meets shoulder he started to kiss it and pull the skin with his teeth, not in a hurtful manner. More like in a way that sends tickles inside in his stomach and somehow feel it south as well. It isn't a tickle that makes him laugh; it's the one where he feels all his body tense and yet hyper aware.  
  
By now Yoonoh had managed to pronounce every cuss word that he knows in his mother language. When the Korean bit the spot hissing, he started to grind himself against him. Youngho took off the English boy shirt off in a go to move his lips to the pink buds.  
  
With tiny baby bites and licking around it, Yoonoh arched his back beautifully. Youngho slid his hand inside of Yoonoh's nurse pants and through the briefs he palmed the dick. Aching for more Yoonoh started to grind harder and his moans started to increase in volume. He didn't care that after all of this he might have to change again. Yoonoh was into it, really.  
  
He felt his orgasm rising in the pit of his stomach as he started to grind against Youngho palm harder while chanting in a mantra ' _yes-yes-yes_ '. About to explode in pure bliss...  
  
  
Phone started to ring startling them both.  
  
“What the fuck? NO!” Yoonoh shouted trying to catch his breath. “They should make a law and make that shit illegal. I was so, _so_ close!” Youngho laughed at his boyfriend misery and the latter hit him with a pillow. “That's not funny!”  
  
It wasn't. Youngho was actually with the need to cut the head off of the person who was calling right now. Something that he hates is leaving the other with the unfinished business. But, apparently the odds were against it today. Standing up from the bed to see who had the guts to call it flashed in the screen:  
  
Incoming call... Dr. Byun  
  
With a deep sigh he opened the room balcony and step outside closing the door behind while he answered the phone.  
  
As for Yoonoh, with his arousal long gone and dead, he went to the kitchen and prepared coffee to go. ALAS! He was still cursing the world as he prepared things to leave. Walking to the room to let the elder know he was leaving first. He knocked the balcony walking door to announce that he was there, picking his head outside, Youngho lowered his cellphone a bit and looked at him.  
  
Mouthing a ' _I'm leaving_ ' and _'I love you'_ lastly blowing a kiss to his boyfriend, to which the latter did a signal like if he catches it as he smiled.  
  
He decided to take Youngho's Mercedes instead of his Suzuki motorcycle just because. Not that Youngho would mind anyway. He noticed that there was a woman from across the street that was looking up to the second floor of the house and he shifted his look to see what she was looking – obviously at Youngho.  
  
He was without a shirt.  
  
Looking back to her and her, she was wearing short pants to sleep and a sleeveless shirt that showed up her braless breast and that made Yoonoh scrunch his nose in distaste.  
  
“Sexy isn't him,” he didn't asked but rather confirmed, “well too bad for you because all that –” he pointed at Youngho. “It’s mine. So you better start wearing something decent. Because as a nurse I can tell you might catch a cold for wearing so little clothes,” not amused by her actions she answered back.  
  
“Oh please, from here I can tell that he's straighter than a rule.”  
  
Turning his sight to his boyfriend, who now was looking at him, forearm resting on the handrail and an eyebrow raised. “Johnny! Are you gay?” he asked innocently, to which the elder answered loud and clear.  
  
“Only for you babe,” he winked and displayed his trade lopsided smile.  
  
With a smirk he looked at her and entered the car and before he left he lowered the window a bit and told her. “I know he is sexy and drool worthy just don't look at him too much because the next thing you'll be losing is your eyes and your fake hair, darling,” winking back and then raising the window again, he drove away.  
  
Having a sexy boyfriend was great but the bitches that will round him become a pain. Not that he minds having his personal Dr. Sexy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Sexy/Feel Me Good that's how he is known in the hospital, for many reasons. All girls come and drool over Youngho and something about it makes Yoonoh proud and boil. As for Yoonoh is a nurse Youngho is a surgeon and a physician doctor.  
  
They met when Yoonoh was only at his first months of training at the hospital. He was having it rather rough for anyone's liking really. Being a nurse required for them to stay awake for more than twenty-four hours at some cases.  
  
Today cases; people not being sick at all just there to meet some guy they call Dr. Sexy, others were sick but acted like bitches in heat, some crazy dude came out of nowhere saying that he was superman taking his clothes off and grinding himself against the wall while making erotic noises.  
  
More like moaning Genie in a Bottle by Britney Spears.  
  
To Yoonoh's fortune he had to take care of him. He _PEED_ his pants and after that the dude had the decency to grab his ass and tell him that it was a firm one and would like to pound on him.  
  
That was definitely _NOT_ his day, whatsoever.  
  
Not caring one tiny bit, he entered the restroom and plopped himself as he groan loudly in the right bottom bunker bed. It was the first bed he saw, to be honest, and he was very tired to even care about his surroundings.  
  
“Rough night?” he heard a soft voice as he was murmuring curse words in his mother language. He swore that he was alone, so even if it was soft, he jumped squealing hitting himself against the upper bed. Hearing the small soft chuckles made his heart flutter. Looking left he saw him.  
  
The most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. It was like fate had crossed him with an angel. With mouth agape, he observed those pretty monolid eyes and dark irises. And god that lopsided smile and his teeth; those that remind you of a cute squirrel.  
  
Raising an eyebrow. “Well?” the gorgeous human being spoke again making Yoonoh get out of his trans.  
  
“Oh.. uh.. yeah,” dumbly answers and curses himself mentally for stumbling. “I stink like pee.” He said pouting his lower lip, gaining a chuckle from the other. But he swore it was like angels singing so he didn't mind.  
  
“So it was you the lucky one who took care of the horny superman?” he asked trying his best to contain his laughter and failing horribly. Yoonoh observed his every feature. And he knew he was doomed the moment he started to notice how his eyes pull into a water drop shape crinkling in the sides as his mouth shaped in a oval showing off his gums while he laughed.  
  
That was one of the most adorable and endearing thing he had ever seen in his life. He doesn't know what it was but his laughter was contagious so he started to laugh too. It felt light so suddenly that he forgot that he had a horrible shift. That same day he discovered that the baby faced male is actually older than him by two years, the name was Youngho and that he was a doctor.  
  
From then to now the only thing his eyes automatically would look for was the taller male. He would actually look for an excuse to talk to him or have lunch. Luckily, to Yoonoh, they shared a lot of things in common. Specially coffee; both loved it to no end.  
  
They grew to like each other more than just co-workers and after a year they started dating. No one knows that they are actually dating, they think that Youngho and Yoonoh are just friends. Reasons?  
  
Well one of them says that Yoonoh looks too delicate for the elder and that he must be the type that gets easily picky about sexual things, which it was wrong. Others say that Youngho is too wild for Yoonoh to handle, that's another one that was wrong.  
  
They have come to wonder why did Youngho stopped having sex with Dr. Byun but never pinpointed Yoonoh on the cause of it. Dr. Byun and Dr. Seo weren't a thing but people knew that they had amazing sex. For the not so discrete moans and because Byun always came out hours later like a wreck while Seo came out fresh.  
  
It would be weird if they do because Yoonoh had grown so accustomed to be the cute quiet nurse that doesn't break the rules. He liked to keep that image because behind his deceiving looks there was a vixen. In bed that is. And there was only person who knew every side of his. Youngho knew how and when to push and pull Yoonoh and same goes from the latter to the elder. It comes off naturally.  
  
So those being one of the packed days where everyone decided to get sick, allergy season. Nothing interesting had happened other than the usual. He looked at the wall clock watching the minutes pass as he was getting bored of being there. Missing him of course.  
  
He sat down in the cafeteria having his usual meal. Cupcake with a French vanilla latte. Another nurse came and sat down muttering some words Yoonoh didn't quite catch up. “Huh?” he managed to say at least before sipping his latte.  
  
“Dr. Byun is being a bitch.” said the blonde man sitting now there.

  
“And why is that?” he inquired.  
  
“I don't know; apparently he had a small argument with the head of the department and I had to be the one there. So he's dragging me everywhere while being a rude bitch. Note: There wasn't anything small about it.” Sehun says, while chewing on his turkey sandwich.  
  
“Sehun, those two had been in war for about two months now. I heard that it's because Dr. Do had been interested for a while now in him but, you know, Byun sometimes is too much to handle. At times.” Yoonoh told blonde male as he took another sip from his coffee.  
  
As the latter lets out a low whistle. “How'd you know?” he answers.  
  
“I got my sources babe,” with a smirk, he continues. “Plus I heard that after Youngho hyung and Dr. Byun stopped their thing he started to look for him and tell him that he wanted something more than just random fucks but Youngho hyung said no.”  
  
Sehun looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “But it has been three years now, why isn't he over it? Well, damn Dr. Sexy must have been goooood to leave him that enchanted. I mean, I don't blame him. I don't like to bottom but I'd bottom for him.”  
  
Right, he forgot that not even his best friend knows that him and Youngho have been dating for two years. So he had to swallow up the jealousy. “That's not what you said when Joonmyun did you good,” instead said. “That was one time, Yoonoh. One time. It's time to let it go now.”  
  
“One time and it was more than enough. Besides you're not Youngho hyung type; he has high standards y'know.” A little bit of self flatter doesn't hurt anyone.

 

“What do you know anyway, s'not like Dr. Seo will notice you. You think I haven't notice the way you look at him?”  
  
To that Yoonoh lets out a laugh. “I know more than you will ever know. That's for sure,” he says and Sehun makes a fake double chin.  
  
“Yoonoh, what do you know that I don't know?”  
  
Fake looking at his watch he banters his way out. “Oh would you look at that! I have to get back to work. My lunch break hour is gone,” standing up grabbing his trash he made his way out of the cafeteria leaving Sehun behind, still with incredulous face and the fake double chin.  
  
Hours had passed and still nothing of Youngho. That surgery was going to take the whole day. He was starting to miss him badly when he decided to go and watch the surgery along with others.  
  
Luckily for him there was a one chair available in the front row of the observatory room, it was packed. Mostly from people that just came to eye the doctor in other ways than just observing the operation. While others were giving him looks of hungry wolves he looked at him full in admiration, because if there was someone who could be an excellent surgeon at heart open operations that was Youngho.  
  
It had only been five hours of operation and Yoonoh was already about to explode from his seat. The reason was all the kinds of comments he had heard, all the while he was there, about his boyfriend. They were all so... hungry for a piece of Youngho. And he hated it, with passion.  
  
This are the times were the universe should be glad it didn't gave humans super powers because Yoonoh would have gladly burned them. It's hard to be the a nurse; a profession that requires saving lives while mentally he was taking them away.  
  
He saw that Youngho did the final touches in the operation and then left for the other nurses in the room to close the operation. He left the observatorium. With a cheery mood he directed himself to the locker room to look for him.  
  
To his surprise he saw that Dr. Byun was entering as well in Youngho's locker room room. He found it very fishy of the elder so he, in low profile, decided to let's say to ' _investigate_ ' since eavesdropping sounds bad in Yoonoh's head. He was just curious and lacked of informatica when it came for these kinds of situations.  
  
“Please... just one more,” he heard the familiar nasal voice say. “I need to... I need to move on... please,” he heard the voice beg. Shots of jealousy ran through his body, not bearing it anymore and not wanting to see what happened next he walked inside the room.  
  
“Youngho I watched your – _Oh_ you're not alone.” He politely bowed to Dr. Byun and he saw the other drying his tears and Youngho's eyes were a bit lacked of emotions which worried him a bit. “Did I interrupted something?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Both male stare at each other but Youngho spoke again looking Baekhyun. “No Yoonoh, you're not interrupting anything at all. Dr. Byun here was leaving,” he directed his look towards him.  
  
“Alright.” The other doctor said nodding and left the room pushing a bit Yoonoh on the shoulder on purpose. Yoonoh then felt a twitch in his chest. Like if he had stolen something precious from someone else, he understood that look in Baekhyun’s eyes when he left.  
  
Youngho noticing the discomfort in the younger eyes he walked and cupped his face. “What's wrong?” he asked worriedly.  
  
“Nothing. I was just going to tell you that I ended my shift and I'm going back home early.” He simply answered, turning around from the other.  
  
Many things ran through his head on the way home. He saw the way Baekhyun looked at him and the way he pleaded something from his lover to actually move on.  
  
He then understood that what the elder felt towards, it wasn't just lust. Baekhyun had actually fell in love with Youngho and he wondered if he was the one that took away all of that.  
  
All of Baekhyun happiness, he was enjoying it for three years now. If you count when they started to meet and get to know each other. Yoonoh didn't know what to feel anymore or what to think about himself. He actually felt like a criminal.  
  
At his house he tried to think the least possible about it. He showered and made something for himself to eat but figure that he wasn't as much s hungry as he thought he was when he started to eat.  
  
This really got into him. He didn't know about the things that he had with Baekhyun, in fact he didn't know much about Youngho past relationships and he itched to know now.  
  
But problem was that he didn't wanted to seem as possessive or overly jealous. He just really needed to know to feel at ease about it. This doubts were eating him away.  
  
His confidence dropped badly in just mere hours. What was he supposed to do now? Is this why Youngho hid their relationship? So when he gets tired of him dump him and pretend that this never happened. Never they had ever touched such subject, it was like they brushed past it and now it was going to start haunting them if they don't talk about it.  
  
Making himself a cone in blankets while supposedly watching t.v because he felt too tired to sleep or to do anything at all, he just sat there staring at the t.v while it played shows after shows.  
  
Arriving from a long day at work, Youngho walked inside the shared house and saw a sulking Yoonoh sitting in the couch holding his knees on his chest while staring at the t.v instead of actually watching the program. He didn't noticed Youngho's arrival. With a sigh he walked towards him and crouched in front of the upset one he asked with a smile. “What is my baby sulking about?”  
  
Looking down at him with sad eyes he halfheartedly speaks to him. “Oh, you're here,” taking aback the elder. It's not that Yoonoh was questioning Youngho love for him; it's just that he didn't understand why were they hiding their thing. It's been more than a year now, almost three that they've been even sharing a house.  
  
Was Youngho embarrassed of him or was everything a lie after all? Was this what happened with Baekhyun? He never wanted to answer things further about what he had with the other head doctor and it was slowly starting to consume him.  
  
Knowing that something was definitely wrong he grabbed Yoonoh's hand with one of his and the other to turn the face to his. “Hey, hey, tell me, what's wrong?” Youngho softly says, as for the other looks down to his lap.  
  
“Nothing.” Yoonoh murmurs.  
  
“Nothing, really? Yoonoh, your actions only speak other wise,” Youngho says lifting a brow. He wasn't ready to say his mind out loud but he knew that the longer he waited the more Youngho would get wrong ideas or overthink things.  
  
Last time he had an episode like this Youngho went into a crisis that he thought that Yoonoh had someone else in his life. “Nothing, really is just that...” he trailed off, and Youngho waited.  
  
What can possibly go wrong?  
  
“Is just that I heard somethings of what Baekhyun told you. Hyung, the way he looked at you was too much and I'm having this doubts about our relationship because –” he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “because you never told me that the things you had with Baekhyun really were into deep and how come other people say you're a good fuck... why are we hiding our relationship? I just – I just don't know if I'm going to end up like Baekhyun, b—”  
  
Youngho had cut him off with a kiss, running his hands into Yoonoh's neck up to his jawline. His kiss got harder and more hungry, he didn't even wanted to hear more because he already understood.  
  
Pulling away, he said; “if I don't tell you it's because it's not important. We are not hiding baby, we are not. If you want me too I'll scream it to the world. Baekhyun is just butt hurt because I dumped him before he did. Nothing else matters Yoonoh because I, Seo Youngho, only loves and wants you. Never say or think otherwise.”  
  
Then continuing to say in his ear with a low raspy voice. “You really think I'll stop loving you, or change you and I don't know what other things that cross your mind. Let me show you otherwise, baby.” A shiver was sent down his spine along with leaving him breathless when he felt the elder's hand is his member.  
  
“Youngho,” with a loud gasp, Yoonoh said. “I'm sorry I didn't meant to ―” he knows all too well the things that come after that. Youngho said cutting off and ordering. “Baby, go to our room, strip yourself and prepare for me.”  
  
Yoonoh walked to their room and did as told; he striped himself, taking the lube he crawled to the middle of the bed. Laying back in the bed, he spread his legs and soaked his fingers in lube. He didn't like his thin short fingers, Yoonoh liked Youngho’s long and thick fingers better.  
  
By the time he had his second finger inside of his heat he was moaning wondering where Youngho was. He wanted to stop and look for him but that could get him in trouble so he opted for calling him instead. “Joh- Youngho” Yoonoh moaned, calling but no sight of the elder.  
  
He kept moaning loud as he stretched himself wider to take Youngho’s penis with ease. His lover never liked hurting him so he stretched himself well. Like that time where he didn't stretched himself properly and his lover hurt him making him bleed a bit; Youngho cried for four straight hours in the bathroom locked. If it wasn't because Yoonoh broke the doorknob and curled himself in the elder's lap reassuring him that he was fine, he wouldn't have stop crying nor come out in a long period if left as it was.  
  
By the third finger Youngho came in with a mini bucket of ice and other things in hand. Putting the items in the nightstand beside the bed he took a chair and sat back watching Yoonoh stretch as they share a lustful stare. “You look so hot baby,” uttered biting his lower lip.  
  
Yoonoh was going to stop but the elder commanded otherwise. “No, no. Don't stop,” while palming himself through his skinny jeans.

 

“You're so beautiful,” unbuttoning and unzipping, taking out his member he started to stroke himself to the view of Yoonoh.  
  
With the three fingers inside him and a hard Yoonoh he started to put on a show. Thrusting in and out in such a delicious manner, gazing his sweet spot but never touching it. Panted and held on to the bed sheets semi arching his back. Between a pant and a moan he calls, “ _Johnny_ .”  
  
Eyes shining in lust, need and love for the elder. Loving the way Youngho was looking at him; a very private look. Notwithstanding, he took his clothes off and crawled to Yoonoh that was in the bed. Leaning in for a kiss he removed Yoonoh's fingers to insert his. He thrust them in and out in a slow motion, as for Yoonoh let out mewls of pleasure.  
  
Taking them out, he inserted his fingers in his mouth.  
  
Ghosting his fingers on him from his chest down, slowly he traced a line on Yoonoh's stomach making him flinch a bit from the tickle. Smiling, he placed warm kisses that took his breath away.  
  
Taking the blindfold from the nightstand and putting it around Yoonoh's eyes, also tying his hands in the headboard with a necktie. Youngho took an ice cube on his mouth and started to kiss Yoonoh's body with cold lips. They made him shiver at the cold contact as for his body was heated, thus he was blindfolded this making him hyper-aware of everything.  
  
With the ice cube out of his mouth he guide it around from bottom up to draw circles around closing little by little until he reached Yoonoh's nipple.  
  
This being made Yoonoh moaned and hitched his breath when a pair of cold lips sucked on his nipples. Trailing down with kisses to the waist the elder pinned him down when he bucked up. With more cold kisses he made his way to Yoonoh's cock and stroked it while licking the shaft.  
  
With his spit he stroked it up and down and sucked on the head of the cock. Making his way down to the base of the cock, pushed it onto his stomach for more access to his balls, not stopping on stroking the member, he began to lick the ball sack and sucked them a bit.  
  
He then went further down to Yoonoh's hole and started to kiss it and with his tongue lick outside the twitching hole. At all this time Yoonoh was a moaning mess. Wriggling and bucking up looking for more friction than he had at the moment. Moaning wantonly for more, he felt like cursing as well because he wanted to touch Youngho but he couldn't because he was tied down. Thus, frustrated, he groaned but quickly died down and changed to a high pitch moan when he felt the tongue invade his most private are.  
  
Stiffening his tongue, he tongue fucked him. Yoonoh's moans resonated louder than before but not as loud, Yoonoh's cock was leaking pre-cum. “ _Youngho_ ... I... I need you ...please.”  
  
Youngho stopped and crawled up. “How much?” he whispered huskily in the ear of the younger.  
  
Not waiting for the answer he turned him around, took another ice and popped it inside his mouth. With his tongue he traced down a line down his spine, with a gasp Yoonoh's back arched beautifully. The cold impact in his heated skin left him breathless and needy for more. “How much do you need me?” he asked again.  
  
Taking the ice out he bit, kissed and sucked Yoonoh's back leaving soon to be purple marks. “I want you to do me hard and good,” smirking, pressed down one last kiss and took the lube to coat his cock with a great amount.  
  
He entered the needy hole, it took him in neat and nice. Gasping for air he leveled himself up better on his knees holding tightly the necktie. Yoonoh prep himself well, Youngho deducted for the way he threw his head back.  
  
Youngho didn't started erratic, he started to thrust into him in waveforms. Hitting from the start inaccurately the prostate, but never missing other sweets spots. If there's anything that he knows to perfection other than medicine that's Yoonoh's body. He knows how to touch, when to touch and most importantly where to touch.  
  
Yoonoh's hard to please because of his complicated body. He needs to be fully hyper-aware of his surroundings to actually enjoy sex to the fullest. Tying his hands is just another thing, one of Youngho kinks and because he likes to restrain the other, it's fun to frustrate him. Yoonoh haves very touchy hands and there are times where Youngho doesn't like to be touched.  
  
This happening, made Yoonoh moan louder and get needier for more. The room was growing hotter, damp and with the exquisite smell of sex. Yoonoh's beautiful vocals made Youngho thrust harder into him. As for the younger his neediness to touch grew stronger, he moaned. “I.. touch you... now,” his wishes was Youngho’s commands.  
  
He untied him from the headboard as he removed his cock from the younger turning him around to face him. As soon as this was done Yoonoh's hand started to explore Youngho's body, like if it was years that he hadn't touched it. He also removed his blindfold to have a sight of a sweaty Youngho. He softly says; “missed you,” and the elder smiled leaning in for a heated kiss.  
  
Yoonoh rolled over on the elder making his way to straddle him. Taking the cock and aligning it, he pushed it in and cussed along with a moan. With a deep breath he started to bounce on the elders cock, throwing his head back a line of nonsensical English words came out of his mouth.  
  
Youngho met each and every single one as he pushed up impaling the sweet spot, the younger boy vocalizing ' _ah's_ ', ' _uh's_ ' and ' _yes there_ ' but none of that triggered him like when he said the magical. “ _Johnny_ ravish me please,” he says in English. That said was like the greenest light he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Without hesitation or pulling out he rolled Yoonoh into the bed. Piston moves skin slapping skin, breathless gasp for air. Youngho brought one of Yoonoh's legs up to his shoulder to have more access and go deeper. The bed hits the wall loudly and Yoonoh's voice is heard loudly.  
  
Groans and grunts from the one on top. “Johnny,” he managed to gasp out. “I'm coming.”

  
Faster than before, he pulls out and straddles with his knees Yoonoh's face commanding him. “Open up,” as he shoved his penis inside the boy. Fucking his mouth entirely good, deep throating him.  
  
The younger took him good, gagging a bit yet, the feeling of stings in his eyes for lack of breath made it so much better. Pulling out of his mouth he went back to the ass and merged his body once more with Yoonoh. Piston moves in the motion of the waves combined drove the younger crazy.  
  
Minutes later Youngho letting his urges take the best of him his hand made his way to Yoonoh's neck and prevent him from oxygen to flow. Rolling his eyes back and feet numb out of pleasure Yoonoh reached for the elder to grasp on anything, even tho he was on the bed he felt like if he was falling.  
  
Everything felt overwhelmingly good. The elder leaned down and bit where the neck meets shoulder pulled the skin upwards to leave a hickey there as he sucked. “Now everyone will know about us when they see it,” he said, his voice reeked in possession.  
  
The elder felt Yoonoh's hole twitch in announcement of his soon to be climax, standing straight his moves became more erratic and precise. Harder, faster and stronger. When he felt that he exploded he let go of Yoonoh's neck and he came hard with a loud gasp for air, his whole body was shaking.  
  
Youngho let comes inside of him, letting himself fall on top of the younger to catch his breath. A brief of moments later he rolled to his side of the bed, taking the sheets to cover both of them. Knowing all too well that Yoonoh had fainted and that he was going to wake up hours later he started to caress him and do circular motions around the belly bottom.  
  
Laying on his side holding his head with his hand he stared at him his eyes were a tsunami of explainable emotions he softly said. “Baby, I cannot get rid of you even if a tried. Since that moment my eyes found you on your first day of work in the hospital, you've been my guilty pleasure.” Taking Yoonoh's hand directing it to his mouth for a soft kiss he than embraced him. Kissing lastly the shoulder blade where he had left his one of his possession mark, he had left many around Yoonoh's body. Followed him to slumber as well.

**Author's Note:**

> :))) we all now need to bathe in holy water


End file.
